


One Point in Time

by HelloIAmParker



Series: Thorns [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Loki had never taken Tony in the Kingfisher/Little Monster universe, M/M, Phil dies and gets to find out, We Stan Morgan Le Fay in this household, We also stan Phil Coulson in this household, also im a sucker for happy endings so, hes 19 Steve is 21 theyre both still bebbies but its not really brought up much, uh tony has a son named Robert an hes married to Steve, what if, yet another story where i just started writing weird alternate timeline bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloIAmParker/pseuds/HelloIAmParker
Summary: Phil dies while in the service to Morgana who offers to let him change one point in his timeline. Any of them.Phil chooses to excise Loki from Tony's timeline instead.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Thorns [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850929
Kudos: 11





	One Point in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhh once again i have no reason for this its 444am and i sat straight up in bed after reading five different winteriron stories with this chomming at my brain so i fuckin wrote it because i like to make people sad or some shit i guess.
> 
> Part of a newly somewhat coming WHAT IF series. Alternate timelines to Kingfisher/Little Monster universe.
> 
> As always, Phil belongs to [Ringshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringshadow/pseuds/Ringshadow) I just borrow him sometimes

Phil is temporarily dead, which isn't ideal. But dying while protecting a Fairy Queen. Well. It got him a perk he hadn't necessarily been prepared for.

“ **You can change one thing. Perhaps when Quinn fell? Maybe when they planted those words in your brain?** ”

“ _.....One thing? Anything at all._ ”

“ **Anything.** ”

“ _What about in a separate universe?_ ”

Now Morgana sounded curious but still warm. “ **If they’ve touched your life, I can follow the time cycle**.”

“ _I want you erase the existence of Loki from my Tony’s timeline._ ”

“ **Ah. You know this will....change things**.” She said softly, and Phil nodded, looking resolute. “ _Do it._ ”

“ **You’re a good man** _._ ” She said quietly.

* * *

Phil remembers it somehow. He’s allowed? He’s not sure. All he knows is that he’s younger, and the universe hoppers that’s come through....make him want to sob.

“Sorry for the quick drop ins, dunno why we had this portal.” Steve Rogers is bearded and got a drawl and he’s got his hands on the back of Phil’s little monster, whose holding his five year old sons hand and that means it worked. Loki never showed up. Tony and Clint never got taken over, Robert and Steve never died.

Tony’s still got darkness to him - Phil could only choose one thing which means Obadiah got to kill Howard this time around as well but he’s got a loving family and even Phil can see he’s happy, curled close to Steve with their kid as they talk to Maria and Nick.

Phil doesn’t think he’s ever known pain this profound, nor joy at getting to see Tony as he was supposed to be, before Loki tore him to pieces, shoved a symbiote down his throat and magic down his chest. He’ll never regret getting his Little Monster, how could he. But this is....its awful and wonderful. He made the right decision.

“Hello.”

He’s jolted out of his thoughts by a small voice and he crouched down. He’s only ever seen Robert in the one picture Tony had, tucked away. But here, he’s got Tony’s curly hair and little glasses and he’s frowning a little. 

“You look sad, Mister.” He said softly and Phil smiled. “Just lots of memories. Good and bad. Strong all around.”

“When I get sad m’papa tells me stories. Bout fighting the bad guys.” Robert said, fidgeting as he does, clearly inheriting his fathers twitchy demeanor already. “And - and sometimes, the bad guys are up here-“ he tapped his forehead. “So you gotsta imagine your Papa fighting them.” He looked very pleased, and made fighting fists like he's showing Phil how to properly throw a punch.

“Robert Buchanan- I’m so sorry he wandered off-“

And Phil’s heart almost explodes because here’s this... baby Tony. He’s barely 19,with a husband and a kid and he’s smiling so brightly as he picked up Robert. 

“Hi, I know you in another universe.” Tony said cheekily and finally Phil smiles, though he’s sure it looks off. “S-sorry. I uh. I was married to a. Counterpart of yours for a long time.” 

Tony made a sympathetic smile, bouncing Robert. “I’m sorry, that’s gotta be tough, man, I thought we had it bad when Buck came outta the ice. Thought f'sure I was goner, but luckily, Bucks into Sammy so I’m never gonna stop teasin him.”

Tony had a goddamn accent and _his eyes were brown_. Maybe that’s what hits Phil more than anything. His eyes are brown, and he’s got an accent.

“Teasing James Barnes is good for you.” Phil agreed, smiling a little. “I’m very sorry you fell through a wormhole but I’m glad everyone is safe.” He said honestly. 

“So am I. Dunno what I’d do if anything happened to my little -“ he started kissing Roberts face as he smushed him and made the toddler demand his Daddy stop being gross-

“Excuse me.” Steve said gravely before jumping down to start kissing the other side which just makes the toddler squeal and laugh. Phil can’t help but crack a smile even as he excuses himself.

These people aren't his anymore, and he's got a Queen to get back to.  
  


* * *

**"Did you get to see your decision? Are you happy?"**

_"Yes. And...yes."_

**"Then take your rest, go home."  
**

_"Does that even exist now?"_

**"Everything exists somewhere, if you know where to look."**

* * *

Even if its not true everywhere. Some universe, Phil saved them, he believes that. He opened the door to the apartment.

"Hey, my King!"  
  
And smiled.


End file.
